Apeirophobia
by fowl68
Summary: Infinity's a long time when you can live forever.


Apeirophobia

_**Apeirophobia **_

**Disclaimer:** Again, the phobia is from phobialist dot com and I own nothing.

-!-!-!-!

"_If one feels the need of something grand, something infinite, something that makes one feel aware of God, one need not go far to find it. I think that I see something deeper, more infinite, more eternal than the ocean in the expression of the eyes of a little baby when it wakes in the morning and coos or laughs because it sees the sun shining on its cradle"-Vincent van Gogh_

-!-!-!-!

**Apeirophobia: the fear of infinity**

Light footsteps were what woke him. They weren't unfamiliar, but he wasn't sure that they weren't hostile. But he also knew that if the perpetrator didn't want to be heard, he wouldn't be. Still, he took his sword in hand and, carefully so as not to wake his slumbering wife got out of bed. Noiselessly, he walked to the front door, and could hear a familiar heartbeat and voice calling softly though the door.

"Kratos, it's me. I'm unarmed." Yuan's voice seemed to belong to the night, a whisper on the wind.

Him being unarmed meant very little when he was such a strong spell caster, but Kratos' trust won out and he opened the door.

Yuan looked fairly miserable, with his long hair dripping water down his naturally pale face. He must have been flying through the clouds because there had been no rain recently. His cloak clung to his armor, making him shiver slightly.

Kratos cast a quick fire spell with just enough power to dry his friend off, but not hurt him, before closing the door and they both sat down on the small step in front of the house.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you in almost three years." Kratos had a vague suspicion of what it was, but he hoped he was wrong.

"I think it's back. The apeirophobia."

Kratos loathed being right all the time. Yuan had gotten it first about three thousand years ago, when it actually hit him that while all their friends and neighbors grew old and died, they would still look the same, sound the same and be the same age physically. It had terrified him, and it was always coming back on and off.

Yuan didn't have the frightened look on his face anymore. It was more like acceptance. He just needed somebody to talk to, Kratos knew, so he simply listened.

"Mithos is insane, Kratos. I know we both know that, but he's been insane too long. Think about it. We've been alive longer than the oldest elf. That's not normal or healthy."

"Are you saying we should just take off the Cruxis Crystal?" Kratos asked.

"No…not yet at the very least. We can't leave the worlds the way they are. Do you want Lloyd to grow up in this world, one of discrimination and suffering?"

Kratos shook his head, glancing automatically at his son's window, where first touches of sunrise were entering.

"I thought not. But that's what's going to happen unless we change this."

"I can protect my family, Yuan."

"I have no doubt, but for how long? Just until you run out of places to run to? But, the thing is, Kratos, they're gonna grow old right before your eyes. And you're going to stay the same. And then Lloyd's going to get caught up in this, because _somebody_ is going to wonder why you haven't aged the slightest bit."

Kratos hated to admit it, but Yuan was right. He usually was. The blue-haired angel always found ways of finding logic behind his emotions, hence why Kratos tended to agree with him.

Both their ears pricked at hearing the pitter-patter of footsteps. The door opened and a small brown head popped out, large chocolate eyes turning a little redder with the sunlight. He was still in his pajamas and his toes poked out from beneath the pants. He didn't seem particularly surprised at the blue-haired man, but seemed a little confused as to why they were outside.

"Good morning Lloyd." Yuan smiled kindly at him.

"Mornin'. Dad, who's he?" Lloyd had his head cocked slightly to the left; something Anna was prone to doing.

"This is Yuan, Lloyd. He's a friend of mine." Kratos told him, turning all the way around so he was seated sideways.

Lloyd waved a little, still rather tired from sleep.

"And what are you three doing out here?"

All three males looked up to find a tall woman with straight dark brown hair loose around her shoulders, caramel eyes sparkling with amusement as she leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Simply enjoying the morning." Kratos stood to greet his wife, while Yuan greeted her, picking Lloyd up.

Lloyd seemed fascinated with the azure hair, threading it through his fingers and tugging at it somewhat. Yuan looked at Kratos with a look that told was daring him to laugh. Kratos simply smiled, an arm around Anna as the three watched the sun as it finished rising. Anna took her son from Yuan, smiling at him slightly apologetically and with joy. The tugging had started to hurt somewhat. She took him inside with an order for breakfast. Yuan turned to Kratos and said, "You know, seeing this family, I think there's some hope yet. Infinity doesn't seem so long anymore."


End file.
